herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jinx (Teen Titans)
Jinx is the former supporting antagonist turned super heroine in the 2003 TV show, Teen Titans. She is an Honorary Titan and former villainess. Prior to joining the Teen Titans, Jinx was a top student of the H.I.V.E. Academy, a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, and the leader of the H.I.V.E. Five. She is the love interest of Kid Flash, as it is hinted in "Lightspeed" and "Titans Together." She is voiced by Lauren Tom (share with Gizmo) who is best known voicing Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban from Codename: Kids Next Door. Character History Jinx was a young magic user and a member of the H.I.V.E. Academy. She often worked alongside her fellow cadets Gizmo and Mammoth. As part of the Academy's final exam, Jinx and the others were assigned to destroy the Teen Titans. During their initial encounter with the Titans, Jinx focused her attention on her analog in the Titans - Raven. Their first battle proved victorious, and after defeating the Titans, they took command of their headquarters Titans Tower. Jinx temporarily moved into the quarters normally occupied by Raven. When the Titans regrouped, they fought to take back the Tower and Beast Boy distracted Jinx, tricking her into firing random blasts of energy which caused the roof above her to collapse. Jinx survived the incident however and soon regrouped with the other H.I.V.E. cadets. In a later adventure, the H.I.V.E. once again encountered the Teen Titans while in the midst of a daring bank robbery. The H.I.V.E. managed to escape capture, but not before Robin planted a homing beacon on Jinx's costume. The Titans used the beacon to discover the location of the H.I.V.E. Academy and Cyborg infiltrated the organization using the alias Stone. As Stone, he befriended Jinx and the others, but did not fool the H.I.V.E.'s new headmaster Brother Blood. Although Cyborg's true identity soon became known to the group, his presence made Jinx begin to question her commitment towards being a super-villain. Some time later, Jinx and the others were in the midst of robbing a museum when they encountered a super-speed hero known as Kid Flash. Kid Flash recovered the stolen items from them, and the H.I.V.E. returned to their base of operations. By this point, Jinx felt that her reputation amongst the H.I.V.E. was tarnished, and she wanted to prove that she had what it took to play in the big leagues. To accomplish this, she attempted to cultivate a relationship with Madame Rouge of the Brotherhood of Evil. She encountered Kid Flash once again, and the H.I.V.E. managed to capture him on behalf of the Brotherhood. While imprisoned, the speedster asked Jinx why she insisted on hanging out with "losers" like the H.I.V.E. This angered Jinx greatly, but something in Kid Flash's words struck a chord within her. Nevertheless, she believed that the capture of Kid Flash assured her a place within the Brotherhood. Kid Flash soon escaped confinement, but Jinx caught up with and managed to lay him low with an electro-stunner. Madame Rouge however, was unimpressed with Jinx's handiwork and rebuked her efforts, calling her "pathetic". Jinx soon turned against Madame Rouge and following a brief battle, began to distance herself from the rest of the H.I.V.E. Kid Flash's persistent efforts to reform her finally paid off. Jinx eventually abandoned the H.I.V.E. altogether and reformed herself. She no longer actively participates in criminal endeavors, and occasionally assists the Teen Titans in their various adventures. ''Teen Titans Go! The animated version of Jinx made a lot of appearances (being one of the main characters in a few) in ''Teen Titans Go!, starting in issue #1. It should be noted that, despite her limited role in the TV-series, she gained significant popularity among the fans, especially following the premiere of the episode Lightspeed. In #26–27, hints are given of her later "turning over a new leaf" (like the hints in the episode Lightspeed). She also appeared in issue #34 as Kid Flash's girlfriend and became jealous when he began inadvertently flirting with Raven, Argent, and several other females. In issue #36 she gets captured, along with the other Titan heroines, by Blackfire and is almost sold to slavery by the Gordanians. In issue #39, she is still with Kid Flash; but when Larry, who is playing Cupid, strikes other women with his love arrows when Flash wouldn't allow himself to be hit, she has her hands full with keeping them from flirting with her boyfriend. Jinx also appears in issue #40, still as part of the H.I.V.E. Five at that time, and issue #43, helping the Titans stop the Fearsome Five. She is mad at Raven and the Titans because she had not been given a communicator, however, she helps Robin infiltrate the Fearsome Five. When they make their appearance to Cyborg and Beast Boy, Jinx is with them (and the Titans act as if they were shocked about Jinx's "treason"). After the Fearsome Five go into Titans Tower, the Titans, Jinx, and Kid Flash ambush them, and after the battle, Robin gives her a communicator (the only reason Jinx did not get a communicator because Robin had run out of them during the Brotherhood of Evil's battle). In Issue #53, it is revealed that Jinx's nickname is/was "Lucky" and that she had entertained a disappointing relationship with Kid Kold (aka Leo), one of the two villains (along with his sister, Ice Kate) featured in that issue, before joining the H.I.V.E. At the end of the day, Jinx shares her first official kiss with Kid Flash. In the comics, she makes many more appearances. In the early comics she was portrayed as a villainess, but later on she was portrayed as a hero. Every time she made an appearance as a hero was with Kid Flash. She is shown to understand that she does not have to be a villainess because of her powers; this is proven when she tells Rose (Slade's daughter) that she does have a choice and that she does not have to be like Slade because she is his daughter. Physical Appearance Jinx is one of the three characters to have silver/grey skin (The other two being Argent and Raven) She has bright pink hair that is in the shape of devil horns but slants out slightly at the top. Her eyes are like a cat's, with the pupils a thin, long line. She also for some reason has bright pink cheeks. In the TV series they are faint circles but in the comic they are triangles. The only time they were circles in the comic was in Dial H for Hero. She wears a purple/black dress with a thin purple belt at the waist with a mini purple poncho. She also wears stockings and black/purple boots. She is shown quite different from the original Jinx. The original Jinx was bald, Indian, and instead of bad luck powers had the power of magic and to control earth. For the original Jinx her powers were weakened if she was not on the ground. She seems to be 16 years old. Personality In her period with the H.I.V.E., Jinx is a very ambitious go-getter with a slightly mean streak. Because of her goals to rise among the ranks of villains, she tries her best to be an effective H.I.V.E. member under both its regimes. Far more mature, focused and controlled than her male teammates, Jinx has proven to be a largely capable and determined if subconsciously insecure leader. She also idolized Madame Rouge of the Brotherhood of Evil, before Kid Flash stepped in to change her mind. Jinx is also strong in her own personality, though, even directly assaulting Rouge and releasing Kid Flash when Rouge taunted and mocked her, deeming her a pathetic failure and an embarrassment. At first, Jinx appears to be quiet, mean, mysterious, often speaking in whispers, and sometimes depicted as rather crazy because of the evil, crooked grin she usually wore when battling. However, in "Lightspeed", we see a more determined, outspoken, and more sane Jinx who wanted to be respected and not shunned because of her bad-luck powers. In this episode she got frustrated and emotional. Kid Flash helped Jinx show her real personality, and how she feels about certain things. Generally, however, despite her habitual dark looks she is a very fashion-conscious girl, more intent on hunting for interesting attires and accessories rather than getting rich. Furthermore, she is characterized as the "popular girl" in the H.I.V.E.; in the series, a number of super teens — including Kid Flash, Cyborg and See-More Kid Kold— are revealed to have (or had) a crush on her. Relationships Teen Titans Jinx and Kid Flash Jinx is the girlfriend of Kid Flash. Their relationship was kind of rocky at first but they are off that road and now really care for each other. In the comics they are shown more romantic. They have been seen on dates to the movies, at the carnival, at the pizza place, and in the park. They help each other when they need it like when Jinx helped Kid Flash all the way to the tower and pleaded with Raven to help him get his powers back. They are opposites. While Jinx has been cursed with bad luck and was barely surviving at a villainess career Kid Flash has lived a normal life until there was an accident and he became Kid Flash the partner of The Flash. Jinx becomes easily jealous when he flirts with other girls. Because of Jinx being a former villainess, she went undercover once to join the Fearsome Five. When Kid Flash was watching through the monitor he was worried about her and he told the Titans not to hurt her. In Dial H for Hero, Kid Flash called Jinx Slowpoke like how Kid Kold had nicknamed her Lucky. Kid Flash and Jinx are a strong couple in the series, despite only featuring them for a few episodes. They deeply care for each other and they help each other when one is in trouble. Jinx originally hated Kid Flash when he replaced the stolen necklace in her hand with a rose. Cyborg (as Stone) and Jinx This relationship was short lived. While Cyborg was undercover at the H.I.V.E Academy, Jinx falls in love and went to the dance with him. It turns out they both had crushes on each other when Bumble Bee admits she read a little more on his disc about the huge crush on Jinx. They did not go out though because they were on different sides. When Jinx joined the Teen Titans they still did not get together, mainly because she was in a romantic relationship with Kid Flash, and he was in a relationship with Sarah Simms. Villains Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx These three were very close friends (or at the least strong allies) at the H.I.V.E. Academy and during their time as members of the H.I.V.E. Five. They are never seen without one another until the last episode of the series. The extension of their relationships with one another is not pin-pointed, but in "Final Exam," they seemed comfortable associating with one another in the Titans' lounge; they also share a dwelling place as the H.I.V.E. Five. Jinx was the unofficial leader of this posse while at the H.I.V.E. Academy, and she was the titled leader of the H.I.V.E. Five. They always trained together at the Academy, as their varying talents and skills complemented the others' very nicely. Because of this, these three would fight back-to-back with very synchronized battle tactics, which often lead them to victories. However, when Jinx switched sides and joined Kid Flash, she didn't hesitate to defeat Gizmo and Mammoth and allow them to be flash-frozen. Kid Kold and Jinx Little is known about this relationship. They had broken up when Jinx went to study at the H.I.V.E academy. He had gotten his sister (Ice Kate) involved with the crime business. He is a villain too but has never made a debut in the TV series. When they were dating Kid Kold and Jinx developed nicknames for each other. Jinx's was "Lucky" while his was "Leo" . He was shocked to find out that she was a Titan and was even more shocked that she was the girlfriend of Kid Flash. When Jinx says she doesn't want to hurt him and if could just come along with her so she could take him to jail he replied coldly, "So what? You expect me to turn myself in or something? Just cause of what we once had?". When he reaches for his ice gun, it turns out his sister had taken it to battle Kid Flash. Jinx uses her powers to pull his pants down at the same moment Kid Flash returns with Ice Kate in ice hand cuffs. When the two are arrested, Kid Flash shows some concern but Jinx said that is was all good. "Lucky huh? Were you two an item or something?" "One of the many mistakes I made in the past! Life's good now... and so am I." Kid Flash and Jinx share their first official kiss. See-More and Jinx See-More is one of the Hive Five members. He and Jinx have not dated but have shown interest in each other. In Lightspeed, they are seen working together. See-More was there for Jinx when she needed it, but in Jinx's vision he was more like a friend, even though See-more may have wanted to be more. When she leaves on her own to find Kid Flash to prove that she's not completely useless, many of the members did not want to come, but See-More came. When she thanks him, a faint blush is shown on his face before floating away in his giant eye balloon. When the episode is almost done he offers to rob a technology store together but Jinx kindly rejects his offer. Powers and Abilities *'Jinx Magic': Jinx's body produces mystical energy which she can use for a variety of effects. Though an act of will, Jinx can cause electrical systems to malfunction. Jinx's sorcery also enables her to affect the elements. She can generate a whirlpool or tidal wave in the middle of the ocean, or summon heavy winds to knock opponents off their feet. Jinx has the ability of Probability Control, or manipulation over luck or - in Jinx's case - bad luck. Jinx is described as an enchanting sorceress who wields the power of bad luck, which manifests as pink, lightning-like energy blasts/waves fired from her hands. Jinx's powers portray a manipulation of probability, or more specifically, the ability to "jinx" her enemies, hence her name. How she does this has never been explored in the series. When she is not shooting waves of energy her eyes glow a bright pink instead, and can make structures crumble. In early episodes, it was shown that her powers are magical in nature; however, in later episodes, she's seen exhibiting her powers as a free flow output through her brain, common for most psionics. When she wants her enemies to be "jinxed," she mostly uses her energy waves to disrupt solid structures in her surroundings, though other effects are also possible, such as tidal waves. Her bad-luck energy can also serve a direct offensive role as concussive blasts. As shown in the Teen Titans Go! issue #1, her powers cannot bypass Raven's dark-energy shields. Jinx is also an accomplished gymnast, capable of dodging beam-bursts, starbolts, and pillars of stone telekinetically launched at her with ease. *'Probability Manipulation': Among these is the ability to affect probability fields around specific objects. *'Energy Projection': Primarily though, Jinx uses her power to produce bursts of concussive mystical energy. She can hurl this energy either as a blast, or as a pink wave/hex, which she uses to knock her opponents off their feet. *'Expert Gymnast': Jinx is extremely agile and uses various somersaults and tumbling to avoid offensive attacks. She has also incorporated her gymnastic skill into close-quarter combat. Episode Appearances *Final Exam *Deception *Mother Mae-Eye *Homecoming - Part 2 (Non-Speaking) *Lightspeed *Titans Together Etymology In Latin, the word 'Jinx' means "bad luck". Gallery Images Jinx_(Teen_Titans).png|Jinx in Teen Titans (2003 - 2006) Jinx does her smile (Brighter) (Slow).gif|Jinx smiling slightly in "Lightspeed" Allteentitans.JPG.jpg Trivia *Coincidentally her energy looks similar to Gwen Tennyson and Charmcaster's mana *The shape of Jinx's hair looks similar to a horseshoe, which has a superstitious relation to luck. Oddly, while Jinx's powers revolve around bad luck, her hair is pointed upwards, and an upward-pointed horseshoe is a symbol of good luck. *Another thing about her hairstyle is that it partially resembles that of another well known villainess from another game not related to DC or Marvel: namely Ultimecia from the Final Fantasy series (developed by Square Enix). *Interestingly, whenever she was fighting against the Titans, she always battled Raven (Final Exam, Deception, and Mother Mae Eye) *Apparently she does not have any eyebrows. *There is a probability that she likes unicorns, as seen in Lightspeed, when Kid Flash goes through her drawings. *Her design in the show greatly differs from that in the comics. In the comics, she is an Indian Sorcereress who wore golden jewelery and wore mostly white and had dark skin, along with no hair. She also had elemental magic instead of bad luck-themed abilities. *She used to have a crush on 'Stone', who was actually Cyborg in disguise, undercover at H.I.V.E. Academy. *Some in the Teen Titans fandom had given her the name " Jaya " for her real name. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Magic Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:DC Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Category:Thieves Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Merciful Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Defectors Category:Misguided